cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Allied Defenses
- Ragnarok * - Poison Clan * - The Centurion Brotherhood * - Random Insanity Alliance * - Ascended Republic of Elite States |forumurl = http://rad.ruiningthegame.com/index.php |joinurl = http://rad.ruiningthegame.com/index.php?board=3.0 |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 07/30/09 |totalnations = 34 |activenations = 34 |percentactive - 100 |totalstrength = 601,159 |avgstrength = 17,681 |totalnukes = 134 |score = 2.43 }} Charter of the Republic of Allied Defenses I. Preamble The Republic of Allied Defenses is a collection of nations that have come together with mutual views on unity and order. It is our belief that the success of each individual nation depends on the success of our alliance. Every member of RAD is expected to contribute equally, regardless of nation strength. II. Joining and Leaving The Republic of Allied Defenses 1. Joining The Republic of Allied Defenses: i. Nations of any strength may join The Republic of Allied Defenses but must meet the following criteria: a. Cannot be engaged in war of any kind. If currently at war with another nation, you must come to peace with that nation before being considered for membership. b. Cannot be considered a rogue, terrorist, or be on a ZI list for another alliance. The Republic of Allied Defenses is not a safe haven to escape past discrepancies. You must settle any outstanding issues that you may have with another alliance before being considered for membership. c. Cannot be a current member of another alliance or an applicant. If you have already applied elsewhere and would like membership here instead, you must contact the other alliance and notify them of your intentions. ii. Nations wishing to join The Republic of Allied Defenses must reply to the Charter with the following statement: "I, **Nation Ruler** of **Nation Name**, have read the The Republic of Allied Defenses Charter and promise to abide by it for the rest of my days in this alliance. I will uphold the honor and glory of our Savior, the Pink Panther, and our Emperor." iii. Lastly, nations wishing to be granted membership must post the following information in the Member Sign-Up thread: *Nation Name: *Ruler Name: *Team Color: (Must change to Pink for nations under 10k NS) *Nation Link: *Nation Strength: *Former Alliances: *Are you currently on any ZI Lists? *Where did you hear about The Republic of Allied Defenses? 2. Leaving The Republic of Allied Defenses i. You may leave The Republic of Allied Defenses during times of peace with no consequence provided you have no outstanding debts to its members. ii. Leaving during a declared time of war is considered desertion. You may leave The Republic of Allied Defenses if you so choose but you will hereby be considered a deserter and marked with act of treason. You will also be added to "The Hit List." III. What is Expected of Our Members #Unity. The Republic of Allied Defenses is a united alliance who stands together at all times. #Respect. Members shall be respectful to both each other and our allies at all times. #Activity. Members are expected to be as active as life allows them to be. If you are not going to be around for extended periods of time, please post in the "Leave of Absense" thread. #Sacrifice. In order of importance: 1. Your alliance. 2. The nations of others within the alliance 3. Your nation. IV. Leadership 1. The chain of command for The Republic of Allied Defenses is as follows: i. Emperor ii. Right Hand Man iii. Director of Internal Affairs iv. Director of Foreign Affairs v. Director of War vi. Director of Economics vii. Regents (two) The four directors, two regents, and the Right Hand Man serve as the Emperor's Council. The purpose of the Council is to bring forth, discuss, and analyze matters that affect the alliance such as wars, treaties, and internal restructuring. The Emperor's Council exists to serve the Emperor and the Emperor has the final say in all matters. Unofficial names may be used in place of the official names for all positions. i. Emperor: Acts as the head of the alliance. Responsible for making all major decisions. Can overrule all alliance decisions with the exception of impeachment. May handle all foreign affairs work. This position is permanent. ii. Right Hand Man: Serves as the head of the Emperor's Council and also the successor to the Emperor. Responsible for keeping discussion within the Emperor's Council on track and reporting important information directly to the Emperor. May also handle minor foreign affairs work. Holds one (1) vote within the Emperor's Council. Appointed by the Emperor with a 4/7 approval from the Emperor's Council. iii. Director of Internal Affairs: Manages the membership. Responsible for maintaining order within the alliance along with all alliance records which are not limited to, but include the alliance roster. Also responsible for recruitment and the admittance of new members. May also handle minor foreign affairs work. Appointed by the Emperor. iv. Director of Foreign Affairs: Manages inter-alliance issues. Responsible for creating and organizing embassies, masking foreign diplomats, and managing the alliance's own diplomats. May handle all foreign affairs work. Appointed by the Emperor. v. Director of War: Head of the alliance military. Only member authorized issue military orders. Manages the alliance's military readiness and wartime strategics. Responsible for raising a well-maintained military structure and creating and updating any war guides that the alliance needs. May also handle minor foreign affairs work. Appointed by the Emperor. vi. Director of Economics: Manages the alliance's bank, trade programs, and peacetime strategics. Responsible for organizing aid transfer throughout the alliance, assisting alliance members with finding trades and creating and updating any economic guides that the alliance needs. May also handle minor foreign affairs work. Appointed by the Emperor. vii. Regents: Two regents will act as the voice of the general alliance membership in the Emperor's Council. One regent is to be elected each month in a staggered processes. Elections will take place on the first of each month and will be conducted by the Director of Internal Affairs. Each regent holds one vote within the Emperor's Council. 2. Impeachment: i. The Emperor may be removed from power with a 5/7 Emperor's Council vote. ii. The Right Hand Man may be removed from power by the Emperor or a 4/7 Emperor's Council vote. iii. Directors may be removed from power by the Emperor or a 4/7 Emperor's Council vote. A replacement will be chosen by the Emperor. iv. Regents may be removed from power by the Emperor or a 4/7 Emperor's Council vote. A replacement will be chosen via emergency elections. V. War 1. Inter-Alliance war, whether it be aggressive or defensive, is sometimes necessary. i. Only the Emperor may recognize a state of war with another foreign power. ii. Only the Emperor may declare a ceasefire with another foreign power. iii. All means of defending ourselves are to be used in defensive alliance wars. VI. Tech Raiding 1. The Republic of Allied Defenses does not promote or encourage tech raiding but will allow individuals to raid as they please in accordance to the following rules: i. You may only tech raid one nation at a time. ii. You may not ask other members of RAD to jump the same nation at once. iii. You may not accept peace and then re-declare on the defending nation. This is poor form and is a punishable offense. iv. You may not aid a fellow member of this alliance while they are involved in a tech raid. Aid can be given afterward if someone is willing to send aid, but it is not required. v. If attacked back by your target, RAD will not assist you in your raid. If friends of the target, or members of another alliance attack you while in the raid, members of RAD are free to assist you against these others, but not the initial raided nation. vi. You may not tech raid a nation that is part of an alliance. The Republic of Allied Defenses defines an alliance as any group of nations with more than 10 members. vii. The Republic of Allied Defenses will never under any circumstances go to war over a member's decision to tech raid. VII. In-game Spying 1. The Republic of Allied Defenses views spying as an act of aggression with the intent to inflict damage. Therefore sending spies into other nations will be considered an act of war. 2. Spying will fall under the rules and guidelines of tech raiding in section IX of our charter. 3. If The Republic of Allied Defenses catches members of another alliance spying on one of its members, the aggressive alliance will be contacted. The nation in question will be dealt with and reps may be received. No nation of The Republic of Allied Defenses is to attack this nation, as it will be considered a rogue attack outside the limits of The Republic of Allied Defenses. VIII. Charter 1. The Emperor may not modify this document in any capacity other than proposing that the Council amend it. 2. Editing or amending the current charter: i. A copy of the previous version of this charter must be permanently archived to preserve the history of the living document. ii. All changes and additions to the current text requires a 5/7 Council vote. Current Leadership Head Retard * Emperor Marx Second Hand Smoke * Newhotness Council of Tards *Caliph - Tard of Interior Design (Internal Affairs) *Druss the Legend - Tard of OMG FIRE (Foreign Affairs) *The General - Tard of Total Pwnage (War) *GeekSteroids - Tard of Bling (Economics)